User talk:UnluckyThirteenth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:UnluckyThirteenth page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 21:40, June 24, 2011 A Cat friend near You! Ah! So you're that one person who posted in my talk-page, huh? Well then! Hello! How are you? ;) And lol, you sure are a Deuce Gorgon fan, huh? :3 BTW, check out my OC.... <.<..... >.>.... please? http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoko_Koneko Reply back ASAP! -Scythe Cat 23:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) 'Reply' : Already seen her, pretty awesome :) : And yeah, Deuce fan, Jackson fan and a couple of the ghouls too. : I'll be seein' ya :) : -- : Deuce Gorgon needs MORE SCREEN TIME! 23:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Editing tip When you're doing multiple edits on one page (like the diaries) it's usually easier to keep track of everything (at least for me!) if you do it all in one fell swoop by clicking the edit button at the top of the page, rather than by editing each individual section. You've been doing a ton of great edits, keep up the good work! -Lehall 21:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Reply' : Thanks, I'll try to keep that in mind :) : -- : Deuce Gorgon needs MORE SCREEN TIME! ~ UnluckyThirteenth 23:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Webisode infobox Hey there, Just wanted to let you know to not pop that infobox under the Description header, since it breaks the formatting. Thanks, Lehall 17:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Reply' : Sorry about that, I'll stop : -- : Deuce Gorgon needs MORE SCREEN TIME! ~ UnluckyThirteenth 17:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Whoa!!! You sure are on fire today, huh!??!?! O_o Lol, sorry there! xP Lately you've been making alot of posts here in the MH Wikia! And lol, you sure do have an hawkeye for evey MH pages and characters! Honestly, you've won some badges that I never knew existed until now... O_o lol... -Scythe Cat 19:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Reply' : Thanks, I do my best. : -- : Deuce Gorgon needs MORE SCREEN TIME! ~ UnluckyThirteenth 19:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey WE ARE EXACTLY ALIKE. We are both 18, bought got mistakein for a dude...Sorry I did that, we both dont know how to spell consitoring, we both have nicknames and were 18'Reply' : Hey Lagoona44 (found out who this was through the Recent Activity section lol). Again, no worries about the guy thing, lol, I really don't mind. My icon's Clawd after all :) : As for the pregnant thing, I'm not either :P haha. : See you around, Touché : Have an awesome day! :D ~ UnluckyThirteenth 12:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just read Abbeys Diary (Online) Whoa! they really are supposed to be dateing. Literally like hot N cold. Only with the looks(to me) Abbey is The hot one and heaths the cool one... I need to get abbey fast to see if bthe factory really put it in the diary 'Reply' I own her myself and I can assure you that it IS what the diary says :) Abbey & Heath FTW :D Have an awesome day! :D ~ UnluckyThirteenth 13:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully ftl to me. I hope shes in canada because even though i'm 17 fridays allowence day. I'll know for sure ......maybe. I go to the store with my girlfriend.i dont pretend she my mom, even though shes a year older than me (:0), We say its for our " ten yr old sister, thats y we go to differnt stores since March, When we both started collecting. Reply Hi again, hope you find Abbey too. I go shopping for dolls with my boyfriend/fiancé all the time, but we've never once said it was for someone else - and he usually gets even more excited than I do :) We're MH fans and proud of it, screw what the little kids think, or the guys at college. It's who we are and we aren't going to pretend we're something we aren't. Also, I should hope you didn't pretend your GF was your Mum if she's only a year older than you lol. I'm older than Random (by 95 days, but who's counting?), and I don't see the issue at all. cya round :) Have an awesome day! :D ~ UnluckyThirteenth 23:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC)It seems kinda mean and akward to say okay your older than me so your mom. she drived i had the money,, i got a lisence like 3 months after sweet 16 (pretty much christmas, because my birthdays sept. lol) I couldnt find abbey but i got DT ghoulia and i diddent even know it was a doll yet but DOTD Lagoona(my names not lagoona44 for nothin') Have a clawsome day :D ps: shes the one who said dude u should probley let me come..........................and maybe drive.......I dunno why but shes like literally my freakin bodygaurd